swrpnewchapterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandalorian Faction
“This armor is not a toy. This way of life is no joke. Being Mandalorian is the deepest of commitments, the greatest of sacrifices. It will break you, make no mistake. But you will be better for it. You will emerge stronger than you ever were in your previous life, so long as you remain true to your brothers, true to your Mand'alor, and true to yourself.” -Mandalorian drill sergeant to aruetii ''troops before they swear loyalty to the Mandalorian way of life. The Leader Larus Calridian Fett is an ambitious leader following the old warrior ways of Mandalore. After winning the civil war the Mandalorian council stepped down and gave Larus all the powers of Mandalore the equivalent to king. He is dedicated to his people and the Mandalorian ways of life. The purpose The purpose of the Mandalorian empire is reclamation and vengeance. For to long has the Mandalorian empire sat idely by as the Republic and Sith made a mockery of its people and its "barbaric" ways of life. They know nothing of our people honor and our dedication to our clans. We will never kneel to another faction again, never again with Mandalore never be Mandalorian. We are not going to back down as we have before under the leadership of Mandalore Larus we have a fighting chance. With Kamino in our grasps we can finally stand face to face with those that once insulted us and took our planet for advantage. This is it my brothers! Peace through strength we shall endure a thousand more generations! Vode an! Culture Central to the Mandalorian culture were the ''Resol'nare, or the "Six Actions". These six tenets defined what it meant to be a Mandalorian, and any who wished to be considered as such was expected to abide by them. The Resol'nare consisted of wearing armor, speaking the Mandalorian language, defending oneself along with one's family, contributing to the welfare of your clan, rallying to the Mand'alor when summoned, and raising one's children in the Mandalorian ways. In order to retain their heritage in the face of outside influence, Mandalorians placed a high value on rigorously carrying out the Resol'nare's tenets in a daily manner.3 However, interpretation of the Resol'nare differed, and at least one group of Mandalorians, the New Mandalorians, potentially followed an alternate interpretation of the Resol'nare by doing away with personally-owned sets of armor and refusing to aid the Mand'alor. Armor The most recognizable symbol of the Mandalorian culture, Mandalorian armor was a catch-all term for the sets of distinctive full-body armor worn by Mandalorian warriors and soldiers throughout galactic history. Known as beskar'gam in the Mandalorian language of Mando'a—a name which meant "iron skin" when translated into Basic—Mandalorian armor was central to the Mandalorian way of life, and the wearing of armor was one of the Resol'nare, the six tenets that defined the Mandalorian culture. In an expansive community comprised of beings from numerous origins, the identifiable armor not only provided protection, but a common appearance for Mandalorians, regardless of species or gender. Category:Factions